This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
While current vehicle heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) condensers are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, sub-cool condensers with a modulator sometimes include a tube extending through a center of the modulator. Liquid refrigerant entering the modulator is transported through the tube from a lower end of the modulator towards an upper end of the modulator, where the liquid refrigerant exits the modulator and is circulated through a sub-cool zone of the condenser. The tube is typically a plastic tube that must be installed within the modulator through a complex and time consuming installation operation. The present teachings provide for an improved sub-cool condenser modulator that eliminates the center tube, thereby making assembly of the modulator less time consuming, less complex, and more cost efficient. The present teachings provide for numerous additional advantages, as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.